


I Cannot Believe You Would Do That

by lily49



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry John, Angry Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, angsty sex but it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily49/pseuds/lily49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about an angry John taking out his anger in some interesting ways. Sherlock and John are consenting adults and in a previously established relationship. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Believe You Would Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all suggestions are appreciated!

John was angry. More than angry, he was absolutely livid. Sherlock had, once again, spent too much time showing off his powers of deduction and not enough time telling the police where to find a group of people who were almost sold into human trafficking. Sherlock knew better, and these were people's lives he was just playing with. Those were the days John wanted to kill Sherlock; but now he had a better outlet. 

As soon as their flat door closed, he pinned Sherlock against the wall.   
"You will stop talking, you will do what I say, and you won't enjoy it." There was the first indication to Sherlock that he was going to enjoy it anyway, but he kept his mouth shut. John grabbed one of his hands, dragged him into their room, and pushed him down onto the bed. John stripped both himself and Sherlock, and then tied Sherlock's hands together. John wasn't a weak man by any means, and Sherlock's size didn't ever prevent him from manhandling the taller man. John grabbed Sherlock, flipped him over, and pulled him up to his hands and knees.   
John then started to spank him-hard. It hurt, he knew that and didn't give a fuck about it. Sherlock knew that John was punishing him, and was perfectly fine with it. He knew he'd crossed a line and he knew that once John got this anger out of his system, Sherlock would apologise for being a smarmy arse and endangering those people... 

John wailed on Sherlock until his right shoulder ached. He became aware of how hard he was, and assumed that Sherlock was just as hard; he didn't give two shits about how Sherlock felt right now, the bastard was lucky that John would hopefully untie him after John was through with him. He climbed around Sherlock, still on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, to open the drawer of the bedside table and grab a bottle of lube. He was pissed, but not no lube angry, just no stretch angry. He opened the bottle up and poured some lube into his hands and a little over Sherlock. He coated himself with his hands, groaning slightly. He was going to fuck Sherlock so hard that the bastard wouldn't be able to walk afterward.

He lined himself up and grabbed Sherlock's hips, giving him half a second of warning. John sheathed himself in Sherlock's arse with no further warning, pulling Sherlock's hips in to meet his own. Even though Sherlock knew it was coming he screamed. He hadn't been opened so far so suddenly in months (probably since the last time he'd been that irresponsible) and it hurt. He knew the pain would subside but in the meantime he was a little noisy; he knew John would appreciate that he was showing pain. 

John paused, the suddenness of his own motions taking him by surprise. He forgot how tight Sherlock was, how warm he was, and the lube made him amazingly wet. It was so much sensation all at once that he almost passed out. It took him a few seconds to come back to semi realty. Once he had, he started to move, taking deep slow strokes at first, then moving faster and faster, slamming into Sherlock harder and harder. He could feel even more tension building in his body. He felt absolutely high on power, completely controlling Sherlock in every single way. The whole thing felt absolutely incredible, both for him and for Sherlock, though the second was secret to John. He pounded into Sherlock until his climax hit him, harder than any in a long time. He emptied himself all into Sherlock, and pulled out. 

John gave Sherlock another smack on the arse, and then, after untying Sherlock, he went to shower. Sherlock was definitely feeling the after-effects of John's anger. His arse was sore in so many ways, stretched out and bright red; he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for at least a day. But the most obvious effect was his cock, desperately throbbing with need for attention. 

 

He reached down and started to palm himself, almost crying from how hard he was. He grabbed a little lube so as to not rub himself raw, and set about his work. Wanking was very familiar to him; he'd spent so many years alone, so many years so frustrated. He always started very slowly, stroking himself, teasing himself. He usually took his left hand and massages his balls and fingered himself; tonight he was staying away from that particular location, John had ensured that. 

He pulled in long strokes, twisting his hand, letting his thumb drift and rub the head, enjoying the feel of himself in his hands. He gradually worked faster, remembering how much power John was capable of, how much stronger he could be sometimes than Sherlock. How Sherlock was the only person that otherwise gentle John would show that animalistic passion to. How much Sherlock loved being dominated; finally someone who would stand up to him, someone who wasn't afraid of him. On the contrary; someone he was a little afraid of. 

He let his mind wander and fill with those thoughts and pretty soon he felt ready to climax and finally relax after three days of a crazy case. He started to feel an extremely intense pleasure come over him and rode that amazing feeling out until it ended.

John had gotten out of the shower and stepped into the room just as Sherlock was finishing; however angry he was; Sherlock was always so beautiful when he climaxed that it was hard to stay mad at something so fragile and perfect. 

Sherlock's eyes were wide open, pupils extremely dilated. His mouth stretched into a silent 'O' pale pink lips and all. The rest of his lean body was tensed up, both of his hands on his gorgeous equipment and now covered in his own cum. As he finished, he looked over at John, to see the small man standing at the door and smiling at him. 

"John, I'm sorry, I love you," was said very quietly; almost whispered. Sherlock grabbed a tissue, cleaned himself up, and tossed the tissue. 

John just climbed back into bed and enjoyed the loving warmth that was there. This wasn't over; he and Sherlock were going to have a serious conversation about this later but for now, he just enjoyed the beautiful man next to him.


End file.
